Benutzer Blog:Spinelli313/Live-Action-Disney
center Wie wir alle wissen, versucht Disney schon seit längerer Zeit, die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen und das neuste Vorhaben des Konzerns könnte zur willkommenen Finanzspritze dafür werden. In der Vergangenheit bekamen schon einige animierte Klassiker ein Realfilm-Makeover, zugegebenermaßen nicht immer von Disney selbst. Das soll sich nun ändern, denn aktuell sind nicht weniger als ELF Live-Action-Projekte in der Pipeline, das aktuelle Dschungelbuch nicht mitgerechnet! Neue Versionen von Arielle, „Dumbo“, „Winnie Puuh“, „Aladdin“ (mit dem Fokus auf Genie), „Mulan“, „Die Schöne und das Biest“, „Peter Pan“ (mit dem Fokus auf Tinker Bell), Schneewittchen (mit Fokus auf dem Bruder des Prinzen ... hmkay), „Pinocchio“, Fantasia uuuund „Die Hexe und der Zauberer“. PUH. ''' Wettbewerb Anlässlich der neuen Dschungelbuch-Verfilmung wollten wir mal hören, welche der Realfilme euch bisher am besten gefallen haben. Stimmt für euren Favoriten ab und '''lasst euch für eine eigene Filmidee inspirieren! Hinterlasst uns einfach bis einschließlich 22. April einen Kommentar mit dem Film, den ihr neu auflegen würdet (ob das bisher schon passiert ist, spielt keine Rolle), dem neuen Titel, einem kurzen Abschnitt zur Handlung und dem perfekten Cast. Das Wikia-Team wählt dann demokratisch den Gewinner und gibt ihn am 25. April bekannt! Ihr müsst natürlich angemeldet sein, damit wir euren Vorschlag zuordnen können. Wir freuen uns auf eure Ideen! __TOC__ Hier ein kleiner Rückblick auf Verfilmungen von Disney-Klassikern: Mulan - Legende einer Kriegerin 300px|leftZu beschreiben, wie toll der Disney-Film von 1998 ist, würde an dieser Stelle zu lange dauern. Ich hoffe, ihr wisst es alle selbst. 2009 wurde in China ein nettes Remake der Helden-Geschichte produziert, das es hier leider nie ins Kino geschafft hat. Wenn auch kein Meisterwerk, ist der Film für Mulan-Fans auf jeden Fall einen Gang ins Internet wert. Fun Fact: Der Sohn von Jackie Chan ist auch dabei. Die neue Live-Action-Version von Disney ist in der Mache, allerdings noch ganz am Anfang. Gerade wird das Drehbuch entwickelt. Wann der Film in die Kinos kommen soll, oder wer die chinesische Kriegerin spielen wird, ist noch nicht bekannt. Alice im Wunderland 300px|left2010 stellte Tim Burton die unendliche Liebe seiner Fans auf die Probe, als er die Kultfigur Alice ein wenig gealtert in unschön konvertiertem 3D ins Wunderland fallen ließ. Johnny Depp rettete das Remake als genialer Hutmacher vor dem Totalabsturz. Aber nichtsdestotrotz hält sich die Freude auf den zweiten Teil „Alice im Wunderland: Hinter den Spiegeln“, der am 26. Mai startet, in Grenzen. Hier muss Alice, Überraschung, wieder ins Wunderland zurück, um dem eben erwähnten Hutmacher aus der Patsche zu helfen. Und nach dessen Rat gibt es für Teil Zwei noch Hoffnung, denn „Das Unmögliche zu schaffen, gelingt einem nur, wenn man es für möglich befindet“. Na gut. Die Schöne und das Biest 300px|leftDer französische Regisseur Christoph Ganse realisierte 2014 mit 45 Millionen Euro eine der teuersten europäischen Kino-Produktionen aller Zeiten. Und auch wenn der erwartete finanzielle Erfolg des bombastischen Märchenfilms ausblieb, kann das Ergebnis sich sehen lassen, besonders für die konventionellen Filmliebhaber. Ganse hat sich sehr genau an der Original-Erzählung von Gabrielle-Suzanne de Villeneuve orientiert, was den Zuschauern einerseits genau das liefert, wofür sie bezahlt haben, anderseits schlicht etwas langweilig daherkommt. Eine neue Disney-Verfilmung kommt 2017 mit Starbesetzung, allen voran Emma Watson als Belle. 101 Dalmatiner 300px|leftDie erste Lektion, die Filmstudenten in der Hochschule mit auf den Weg gegeben wird, ist: „Niemals mit Kindern und Tieren drehen!“ Heute mögen die Special-Effects-Abteilungen die Sache etwas einfacher machen, aber für das Remake des Disney-Trickfilms von 1961 wurden tatsächlich über 200 Dalmatinerwelpen zum Einsatz gebracht. Glenn Close machte als Pelz-Liebhaberin Cruella de Vil einen guten Job, aber letztendlich fehlte ihr die absurde Überhöhung, die in Zeichentrickfilmen dazugehört. Jetzt ist eine neue Verfilmung geplant, die sich explizit mit der Superschurkin befasst. Die Rolle soll angeblich Emma Stone übernehmen. Pan 300px|leftDie Kindergeschichte von James Matthew Barrie wurde schon unzählige Male für die verschiedensten Medien adaptiert. Das neuste Remake ist erst ein Jahr alt und es scheint, als hätten die Zuschauer so langsam die Nase voll, denn an den Kinokassen entpuppte sich „Pan“ trotz prominenter Besetzung als Flop. Disney lässt sich davon allerdings nicht entmutigen und plant eine eigene Realverfilmung rund um die quirlige Fee Tinkerbell, zu deutsch Glöckchen. Angeblich soll Reese Witherspoon die Hauptrolle in „Tink“ übernehmen, genauere Infos gibt es aber noch nicht. Cinderella 300px|leftShakespeare-Experte Kenneth Brannagh brachte 2014 ein knallbuntes Kitsch-Feuerwerk ins Kino, das viel Geld in die Disney-Kassen spülte, ansonsten aber eher verzichtbar war, vor allem wenn man bedenkt, wie viele Leinwand-Versionen von Aschenputtel es mittlerweile schon gibt. Während die wunderbare Satire „Into the Woods“ zeitgleich die typischen Märchen-Rollenbilder infrage stellte, wurde hier die Aschenputtel-Geschichte mit viel ausstatterischem Aufwand poliert und die konventionellen weiblichen Werte gefeiert. Am Ende wird die gütige Prinzessin mit dem einflussreichen Ehemann belohnt. Das ist schön anzusehen, aber die junge Zielgruppe, an die sich der Film richtet, sollte sich daran bitte kein Beispiel nehmen. Snow White and the Hunsman 300px|leftWer sich hier auf eine beschauliche Geschichte über eine unschuldige Schönheit und ihre sieben Helferlein freut, ist wohl besser mit „Spieglein Spieglein - Die wirklich wahre Geschichte von Schneewittchen“ von 2012 bedient. Denn im düsteren Snow White and the Huntsman kämpft Kristen Stewart als Snow White selbst sehr schlagkräftig gegen ihre böse Stiefmutter. Nachdem die Hauptdarstellerin und der verheiratete Regisseur mit ihrer Affäre am Set für einen Skandal sorgten, findet das Prequel ohne die Twilight-Heldin statt. The Huntsman & The Ice Queen ist seit dem 07. April im Kino. The New World 300px|leftMein absolutes Lieblings-Remake. Mit viel Gefühl und wenig Kitsch hat Regie-Phantom Terence Malick 2005 mit „The New World“ der Pocahontas-Legende ein neues, kritisches Gewand gegeben. Malick erzählt die Geschichte gewohnt poetisch, ohne in die Werbe-Ästhetik abzudriften, die man „Tree of Life“ und allem, was anschließend kam, vorwerfen kann. Zu einem kleinen Aufreger führte die Tatsache, dass Colin Farell als John Smith beim Dreh doppelt so alt war wie die 14-jährige Pocahontas-Darstellerin Q’orianka Kilcher. Die intensivsten Kussszenen wurden deshalb im Nachhinein noch mal mit einem älteren Double nachgedreht. Umfrage Welche Remakes gefallen euch am besten? Ihr könnt diesmal drei Stimmen auf die besten Filme verteilen. Jetzt seid ihr an der Reihe! Wir freuen uns auf kreative, überraschende und lustige Filmideen und wer weiß: Vielleicht schaut ja jemand von Disney vorbei und will noch ein bisschen Geld loswerden... Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:News